


[Podfic] It Isn't Strange Until You Think About It

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, It's For a Case, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tells the truth about how it happened. For some reason, "it's for a case" always seems to do the trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It Isn't Strange Until You Think About It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Isn’t Strange Until You Think About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305196) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> Thanks to ivyblossom for permission to record.

Length: 30:35  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0zp4k474qg61f12/It+Isn%27t+Strange+Until+You+Think+About+It+by+ivyblossom.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h9m6ouk7lm1nh7b/It+Isn%27t+Strange+Until+You+Think+About+It+by+ivyblossom.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/it-isnt-strange-until-you-think-about-it-by-ivyblossom))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it-isnt-strange-until-you-think-about-it))  
  
Pre/Post - [Talk is Cheap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdZvu5ulWtg&list=UUutAQ7OXuxEZ1Cw3ZPmPOZA&index=88) \- Chet Faker

 


End file.
